College Days
by HazyDesire521
Summary: Kagome goes to Naraku University and meets the inu gang in strange appearances. With schooling, clubbing, and many guys clambering after her, who'll she end up with in the end?
1. 1st Day at the University

once again this is a story i made up since i'm celestialgoddess521. please review but i k im askin a lot so its ok if u dont.

* * *

The corridor was silent as Kagome Higurashi walked unsurely trying to find her dorm room. She had just enrolled in Naraku University (a/n: yes Naraku owns it!). She clutched the tiny white piece of paper in her left and searched for dorm 626. She finally found it near the center of floor. She shuffled in her baby blue purse for a couple seconds before pulling out her dorm key and inserting it into the lock. The opened door revealed a hideously painted dorm room. The walls were yellow while the couches were sickly gray. The adjoining kitchen was no better. The tiles were dirty and the cupboards were left in bad shape. Whoever had the dorm room last was probably a senior who wouldn't come back here.

Kagome sighed. 'I'm going to have to buy some paint for the walls,' Kagome crinkled her delicate nose, 'and clean this place up.'

Kagome put down her backpack filled with all the new books she would need for her classes by the door and kicked the door closed with her foot. She could hear one of her neighbors blasting music through the thin walls. Her hips started to sway to the music as she checked the bathroom and the other two rooms. They were also in horrible condition. Kagome picked the cleanest room, which happened to be the biggest, and looked over the damages. It was actually in pretty good condition besides, how messy it was.

'Note to self. Buy LOTS of cleaning supplies.' Kagome sighed and shifted her purse higher on her shoulder, the strap had fallen down her arm. She checked to make sure she remembered her key and then looked her stuff in the room and went to the nearest store in her royal blue Chrysler.

* * *

Kagome returned late in the evening and set to work. She cleaned the tiles first because that was the first thing she could do to the best of her abilities.

'It won't come out!' Kagome scrubbed on a really hard spot that looked like month or maybe more old jam. After five more aching minutes of scrubbing it finally came out.

'There all done.' Kagome got up and brushed herself off before tossing the sponge in the bucket filled with soapy water. Kagome walked around the length of the floor trying to get the feelings back in her long legs.

'Maybe I should've worn shorts.' Kagome's jeans were soaked to the knees from kneeling on the floor. 'I'll change in a minute. It doesn't make sense to change when I'm going to get wet again.'

Kagome set to work on the cupboards scrubbing them inside and out. After that she checked the fridge that was in pretty good condition. She guessed those seniors really cared about food. The outside was the only thing that needed to be cleaned. Next she moved on to the bathroom and then on to her room. Finally she was done.

'No sense in stopping now, I've got to keep on going before I lose my muse.'

Kagome walked out of her dorm again and to her car. She pulled out her radio and laptop from the backseat. She lifted the heavy things all the way up to the 6th floor and continued into her room. She set the laptop and radio on the desk in her room near the window. Next she brought up her clothes and shoved them in the narrow closet and dresser. Before she went down again she changed into some old blue jean shorts that were torn at the bottom (a/n: it's about the size of her uniform skirt.)

She continued moving up her stuff until she couldn't anymore. Kagome took deep breaths trying to catch her breath. Rap music blasted from across the hall giving Kagome a headache.

'Just what I needed REALLY noisy neighbors.' Kagome walked over to the dorm across from hers and knocked, well more like pounded, impatiently on the door. Kagome waited a couple seconds at the door tapping her foot on the floor.

Sesshomaru opened the door to see a very ticked off girl looking angry at the sidings on the door.

"What?" he said kind of rudely.

"You know you're very rude answering the door that way how…!" Kagome trailed off as she stared at the most gorgeous man she'd seen in a VERY long time.

'I forgot this was a coed dorm!'

"Uh…can you turn the music down just a little bit? I'm trying to concentrate and the walls are very thin. You don't have to turn it down much just enough to…." Kagome trailed off and blushed. She was rambling on again. She tended to do that when faced with gorgeous men. She looked up at him and I mean really looked up at him. He was at least a foot or two taller than her!

"Who is it Sesshy?" Another male came out and peered at Kagome. "Wow who's the babe?"

Kagome grew red in the face. "Excuse me I'm right here!"

"Yeah aren't you." Inuyasha looked her up and down.

"Inuyasha don't be a pig. You're new aren't you? We'll help you move some stuff in…if you're not already done?"

Again Kagome blushed. "Um…no…I mean I'm not done. Sure you can help me. I still have several bags of food and stuff to bring in."

"It's settled then. Come Inuyasha." Inuyasha just nodded and continued to look at Kagome as they went down the hall.

"So uh…are you dorm mates." Kagome laughed nervously. 'Well duh they're in a room together what else would they be? Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

"Yeah, me and my sweetie Sesshy decided to come out the closet and just join in the same dorm room. Excuse us if you hear something you might not want to but that's the consequences of being in a coed dorm room."

Kagome paled and practically chocked on her own spit that was on its way down. Sesshomaru whacked Inuyasha on the head for being so stupid.

"OW! Come on sweetie she'll know soon enough." Sesshomaru hit him again.

"I apologize for my stupid half-brother but he likes to be a goof around pretty girls."

Kagome blushed again at the thought of him thinking her pretty. 'Anymore of this blushing and my skin is going to stay this color!'

"Well I knew you wouldn't be that way but I wouldn't put it past Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru smirked at her wit and Inuyasha mumbled curses underneath his breath. By that time they had reached her car and getting the rest of the stuff out. It was quiet on the way up.

Kagome stopped at her door and pulled out her key. She opened it with a flourish and stepped inside.

"This is my dorm. Admire and adore. Let's just put the bags here." Kagome set down the bags on the small table and the boys joined in suit.

"Wow yours is actually clean. Ours looked like a piece of crap when we first came." Inuyasha looked around at the sparkling clean tiles and the fresh couch. It actually looked good…except for the yellow paint.

"Thanks. Actually mine did look like crap until I fixed it up. I just have to paint it. Maybe I should hire a professional. I don't exactly have good painting skills."

"We can help." Inuyasha volunteered. "I just love playing the hero for a damsel in distress." Inuyasha winked at Kagome making her blush again.

'I could actually get used to his attention.'

"We'll have to do it tomorrow. Right now Inuyasha and I must go. We're meeting our friends Kouga and Miroku at a club tonight and we must get ready."

"Okay…sure. Um…It was nice meeting you Inuyasha and…" unsure if she should call him Sesshy or not.

"Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, and Sesshomaru. By the way my name is Kagome."

Sesshomaru nodded at her with a plain face and pulled Inuyasha with him to their dorm to get ready. After they were in, Kagome closed the door and put away the food. She sent an email to her family telling them she'd be home on the weekend and sent a special email to her three best friends (a/n: what are they're names?) telling them all about the two cute boys she met across from her. She logged off and went to her bed to sleep, barely conscious that school started in just two weeks.


	2. New Roomy

Disclaimer: nope don own them but i own these words (cept the character names)..ok maybe i dontcause they'rein the dictionary BUT SO WAT NO ONE SAID I COULDNT USE THEM HONEST! glances around hysterically gotta calm down gotta calm down gotta...calm...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

"MS. HIGURASHI PAY ATTENTION!" Kagome's teacher said as she slapped the ruler on her desk. Kagome sat up with a start. She had just started to drift off into a wonderful daydream about the two brothers when it turned into a startling and realistic nightmare about her 8th grade teacher Ms. Wayne. She was the children's worst nightmare and more frightening than Jason, Freddie, and the Boogeyman all put together.

Kagome stretched and yawned barely digesting the fact that her face held the imprint of her wooden desk.

She sleepily shuffled into the kitchen and poured herself some Corn Flakes into a bowl. She grabbed a spoon from a drawer and set it all on the table. She sleepily crunched on dry cereal before realizing it. She grabbed the milk and finished her breakfast. Then she went back into her room and pulled out a blue miniskirt and a white tank top and made her way slowly to the bathroom. She took a long relaxing shower and then put her clothes on. She gently applied a touch of blush to put color in her cheeks and then pulled her wet hair into a ponytail, leaving the curly front to frame her face elegantly.

Kagome grabbed her purse, determined to get that paint, and opened the door to be greeted by a young girl about to put a key into her lock. "Um…may I help you?"

"Uh…is this room 626?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…then you must be my roommate! Hi, I'm Sango Hiraikotsu." The girl named Sango stuck out her hand while fidgeting with her bags. Kagome didn't take her hand but grabbed her heavy bag and lugged it into the room and set it down.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. This would be your room right here."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Is that all your bags?"

"Yeah…well all I need right now anyway."

"I suggest you go to the store and by paint. I have cleaning supplies you can use. Someone really trashed the room."

Sango walked into the room and a look of shock registered on her face.

"Yeah…that's how I looked too. At least you only have to clean one room. I had to clean the bathroom and out here." Kagome gestured with her hands as she said that.

"Wow. I'm sorry. I'm a little late because I had to work out some arrangements with the school…you see…I have to take care of my younger brother, Kohaku, all by myself since our parents died. They're bringing an extra bed for him now and he'll sleep in my room.

"I got time to kill," Kagome said looking at her watch, "Why don't I help you out and bring up that stuff?"

Sango smiled appreciatively at her, "Thanks a lot. It would've taken me at least four trips to get everything up but with you it might only take three."

"Don't worry we'll make it in one. I know some boys across the hall that might help."

Kagome walked across the small hallway and pounded on the door that was again blasting with rap music.

Sesshomaru opened the door. "Oh it's you."

"Yeah it's me. Is Inuyasha here? I'd like for him to help my new roommate with her stuff."

"We're not one of those moving people." Sesshomaru said with disgust.

"It's called kindness and if he doesn't want to help he doesn't have to I was just asking."

"Who is it fluffy?" called Inuyasha using the nickname Sesshomaru hated the most. He groaned.

Kagome arched an eyebrow and looked at him as if to say, 'fluffy?'

"Oh hey Higurashi, what's up?"

"Nothing hey can you help my new roommate bring up her stuff?"'

"Of course." Sesshomaru sighed and left along with Inuyasha.

'And he says he doesn't want to help.' Kagome smirked as Sango looked at her with confusion.

The girls led the guys down the hall and to Sango's car. "Is that guy always like that?" she whispered as they gained the lead ahead of them.

"Yeah. His name is Sesshomaru and he is so mean. Inuyasha is rather nice though." She whispered.

They unloaded her car and Kohaku jumped out of the backseat and brought one of his bags up. Sesshomaru stared at him and then turned to Sango.

"Oh excuse me. This is my younger brother, Kohaku. He's staying with me in our dorm. I worked it out with the administrator. Oh and my name is Sango." Sango smiled at Sesshomaru and he just huffed and carried the bags up the stairs.

Sango looked at Kagome. 'What did I do?' Sango asked silently with a frown on her beautiful face.

'Nothing' Kagome silently said to her friend while giving her a smile.

'That Sesshomaru.'

* * *

i apologize again and review...if u want


	3. Bumping Into Hot Guys

ok i forgot while reposting all this that i do have a voting thing goin on lol. ok i wanted u to vote for the pple that Kagome should end up with. at the end i'll list all the pple so far so read.

* * *

"Now business keeps the small services running and keeps…hmm, how about you tell me Kagome?"

"Uh, it keeps jobs available?"

"Yes it does, but that wasn't what I was looking for."

A couple kids snickered at the wrong answer. The teacher glanced around for a few minutes before asking the student helper, "Sesshomaru do you want to enlighten the younger students of the right answer?"

"It keeps banks open." He said in a bored tone.

"Correct. Now…" Mr. Bennett said while turning towards the board.

Kagome hid her blush with her hands.

"It's ok Kagome," Sango said, patting her new friend on the hand and smiling.

"Good answer," Sesshomaru mouthed sarcastically, smirking.

Kagome groaned and sunk down into her seat. Trying to be invisible.

After class, Kagome gathered her things and talked to the teacher while Sango waited for her.

Kagome walked ahead clutching study material in her arms and Sango caught up with her.

"What class do you have next?"

"I got choir class at 4:30." Kagome said while looking at her watch, "OH MY GOSH IT'S 4:15! I GOTTA GET TO THE DORM AND GET ALL MY BOOKS!" Kagome broke into a run across the quad.

"Kagome slow down!" Sango called trying to catch her while shrugging her backpack higher up her shoulder.

"I CAN'T SANGO IT'S ALMOST TIME I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Kagome called back, looking over her shoulder to make sure she had heard.

"KAGOME LOOK OUT!"

"WHAT?"

Kagome crashed right into a very built form sending all her papers flying to the ground (a/n: come on you knew that would happen right?).

"Oh my gosh I'm so…sorry?" A red-faced Kagome look up and saw a VERY handsome boy standing there grinning like crazy. She had run straight into his chest!

He was very muscular. He had long jet-black hair pulled into a ponytail with a brown sweatband keeping all his hair except his bangs out of his eyes. His charcoal eyes gleamed in the light. He had on black jeans and a brown button up t-shirt that was open and showed his built chest. Kagome blushed.

"It's ok. Here you go." The guy said coolly, handing Kagome her scattered papers.

"Thanks." Kagome said quietly hiding her humiliation with her long bangs.

The guy smirked, "My name's Koga." He smiled and made her heart flutter.

"I'm-"

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango said while panting. She stopped near her and caught her breath.

"Kagome huh? That's a cute name." Kagome blushed. "I'll remember that." Koga smiled at her and walked off leaving a dumbfounded Kagome on the floor and a confused Sango staring off after him.

'Oh Kami! I think I just made a fool of myself!'

* * *

i luv that part lol. i think its my most favorite part that i wrote buti still think that the end part needs work. i kept it the same however. o and again i do have votes for this story.

Sesshomaru

Inuyasha

Kouga

thats it for right now. and i think i will have naraku appear as a young scholar who...well u'll see. im editin it so i'll make it fit...somehow. just got to let the smartness work lol.


End file.
